


All Hallows' Eve

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony hates Haunted Houses, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony hated haunted houses. When he escaped this nightmare he was going to kill Natasha.





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in both "Temptation" and "Moonlight" I wanted to write Halloween themed fics for my three favorite Marvel ships: WinterIron, Stony and Stuckony.
> 
> This is the third and final fic.

“Come with me to a haunted house, Tony. It will be fun, Tony. What could go wrong, Tony?” in the distance someone screamed like they were being brutally murdered. “Fucking Hell.” He hunched his shoulders and mentally cursed Natasha. “Everything. Everything could go wrong, _Natasha_.” Tony hissed her name lowly when another scream rent the air.

He wasn’t sure why he was even friends with the small and terrifying redhead.

Probably because he loved her quiet snark and the fact that if he hadn’t known her he wouldn’t have met his boyfriends. He had to cling to those two reasons while he staggered through the dark by himself.

The sound of a chainsaw mixed with more screams and the sound of wolves howling in the darkness. It had a shiver running through him and Tony’s eyes darted around. It wasn’t like he could actually see anything in the darkness but it didn’t stop the reflex.

He didn’t mind haunted houses _if_ he wasn’t alone and somehow he’d gotten separated from Natasha shortly after they’d entered the maze room. It was far too easy to get lost in the dark. The maze hadn’t done him any favors.

A hand brushed against him and Tony jerked, a startled sound ripping its way out of his mouth, as he flailed and stumbled. Someone or something kept _touching him_. Cackling laughter rang out ahead of him and had his heart pounding rapidly to the point he wouldn’t be surprised if someone could hear it.

_Not fucking real._

_It’s not fucking real._

It was hard to actually believe it when he was lost in the dark and sounds that only belonged in horror movies were filling the building he was currently trapped inside. He felt for the wall and tried to find an opening to get him to the next room that actually had light.

Mercifully he stumbled into someone else who didn’t seem to be one of the monsters roaming the haunted house.

“Please tell me you’re just as lost and not someone dressed like a murderer.”

He kept his voice low not wanting to alert any nearby monsters. They seemed to have the ability to see in the dark and he was getting tired of hands brushing up against him or the sound of shrieking laughter.

“This way.” The voice was low, kind of rough sounding as though it was muffled, but at least he’d run into someone who had figured out how to escape the nightmare that was this fucking pitch black maze.

“Thank God.”

It earned him a low, amused chuckle and Tony’s fingers curled in the shirt of the guy in front of him. He still had to get through the rest of the house, the haunted woods and then some kind of cabin.

Damn Natasha for finding this nightmare.

They stumbled along through the dark listening to screams, howls, chainsaws and that same, piercing laughter that made Tony want to run in the opposite direction. He almost felt sorry for the person making that sound because their voice was going to be wrecked later.

After a few minutes they cleared the maze and Tony wanted to kiss whoever had led him through it but the shirt in his grasp slipped away and he didn’t see the guy anywhere. Instead a pair of glowing eyes seemed to be staring at him from the darkness.

Tony bolted.

He darted past the eyes, past another monster and practically slammed into the doorway for the next room. At least this room had some kind of lighting. The darkness was starting to fuck with him. Tony almost wished he hadn’t breezed through all of his coursework. Then he’d have had an excuse not to go through this Hell.

“I’m going to kill Natasha.” He muttered before moving through the room as quickly and quietly as possible. Someone covered in blood and holding a severed head that seemed to be dripping blood jerked forward on his left. “Fuck!”

Tony stumbled sideways, eyes wide and heart pounding, as the figure blended right back in to the place they had been hiding. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see them anymore because Tony could feel their eyes on him. A hand brushed his back and Tony jumped, whirred around and stared at another bloodied figure.

He kind of missed the darkness.

Without pausing he started moving swiftly through the room towards the next and right into a group of people who were all firmly gripping each other’s shirts. He should have done that with Natasha because then he wouldn’t be lost.

Tony tried to see if he could catch sight of red hair but he didn’t see Natasha anywhere.

_I’m going to kill her and find a friend who isn’t going to leave me for dead in a haunted house._

Two rooms later and he stepped out into the cold October air. He should have brought a heavier hoodie or jacket or _something_. Silently he hoped the haunted woods were better than the house.

They were.

For all of the wrong reasons.

There were far more monsters, chainsaws and blood curdling screams. It was even worst because he’d lost the group when a bloodied clown had rushed at him from the darkness shortly into his trek through the woods.

A hand snaked out of the darkness, closed over his mouth while another arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him into the darkness. Tony screamed against the hand of the person pulling him away from the path and struggled, jerking and writhing, until the sound of a very familiar chuckle sounded right next to his ear.

All of the fight drained out of him and he slumped in the strong hold. His heart was still pounding, his breathing uneven and every single one of his instincts were trying to come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t about to be viciously murdered in the woods.

The hands on him turned Tony so he was pressed up against a tree and the moon filtering through the trees lit up the grinning face of Bucky Barnes. There was a hint of fang in his grin, blood stained his clothing and skin, while the contacts in his eyes made them appear blood red.

“You asshole!” Tony hissed when his boyfriend laughed and pressed against him. “I thought I was going to be murdered!”

“You _hate_ haunted houses.”

“I know, _James_.” He scowled when Bucky only dropped a kiss to his lips and then rested his forehead against Tony’s. Screams and shouts echoed through the trees causing him to press closer to Bucky.

He might want to wring his boyfriend’s neck but at least he wasn’t alone in the middle of the woods. “Then what are you doing at one of the scariest haunted houses in this part of the state?”

“Natasha.”

“Ah.” There was a hint of understanding in Bucky’s tone, “I saw her thirty minutes ago. Why aren’t you with her?”

“Fucking pitch black maze.” A stick snapped and Tony jerked in Bucky’s hold, eyes darting around and heart wanting to pound out of his chest. He shoved right into Bucky’s arms without hesitation. “I _hate_ haunted houses.”

Bucky only grinned at him and pressed along his front, trapping Tony against the tree while also giving him a feeling of safety that he hadn’t experienced since Natasha had dragged him into the doorway of the haunted house.

Someone appeared out of the darkness causing him to bite back a startled curse, “You found him!” Steve grinned at him. Tony took in the dark clothes, solid black contacts and gory appearance of his other boyfriend.

“Where the fuck did you come from?”

“I was in the house until I ran into someone who sounded familiar in the maze room.”

Steve.

Steve had been the one who had helped him find his way out of the maze. He could hardly be mad at him for scaring him just now. Instead Tony wanted to drag both of them home, into the bathroom to wash all of that nightmarish stuff off and then cuddle in bed.

It would be far better than finishing the haunted house.

Natasha could kiss his ass. It would serve her right for not waiting in one of the other rooms or near the edge of the tree line for him.

Steve moved closer and nudged Bucky to the side to press a kiss against Tony’s lips. “Feeling better?” he asked softly, “Towards the end of the maze you started trembling so badly I was worried. I figured you’d be better if you got out of the dark.”

He nodded and pressed into both of them. The tree at his back and two warm, familiar bodies against his front had him calming down. It was the screaming and shrieking that bothered him more than anything.

That and being startled repeatedly by every single monster working.

There was also the evil clown in the very first room he could have done without. Or the one in the woods.

Tony knew it wasn’t real but it didn’t stop him from hating every single minute of it. He hadn’t paid attention when his boyfriends had been telling him which haunted house they were helping out at.

Knowing how much Bucky loved scaring people it shouldn’t have surprised him it was this one.

Wind whipped through the trees and Tony’s teeth chattered. Steve frowned at him and Bucky released a sigh of exasperation. He knew exactly what they were going to say before a word even left their mouths.

“Why aren’t you wearing a hoodie at the very least?” Steve’s hands moved up and down his cold arms trying to warm him. He wondered if any of the dried blood they’d put on Steve was going to end up on his clothes.

He really didn’t care but both of his boyfriends looked like they’d gone on a mass murder spree earlier and he was going to need to help them hide the bodies. Tony would. He was ridiculously in love with them and if they were locked up they wouldn’t be with him.

There was also the fact that he could be incredibly selfish and he didn’t feel like giving either of them up.

Tony decided to deflect away from the fact that he’d clearly forgotten his hoodie. Again. It was the third time this week but in his defense he had been in a hurry and then tonight he’d been distracted.

“Aren’t they going to notice you’re both missing?”

A new round of screaming filled the air and Tony jerked in Steve’s arms. He’d managed to zoned out the background noise and hadn’t been paying attention to the distant sounds of screams accompanied by chainsaws back at the haunted house.

“Dammit Tony.” He was pulled against a solid, warm body and Tony sagged against Bucky with a sigh as Steve tucked up against his front. They radiated delicious heat and Tony could almost ignore the return of the shrieking laughter that accompanied multiple chainsaws.

Almost.

“Come on, doll.”

They guided him through the trees, still a distance from the path, with an ease that Tony envied. It was more than clear they knew these woods even in darkness or there were landmarks he wasn’t aware of that they were using.

“Bucky had the chainsaw last night.” Steve spoke as they walked and Tony glanced over to look at his blond boyfriend. He looked so much different covered in blood without his beautiful blue eyes. “You should have heard Justin Hammer shrieking. I didn’t know that sound could come out of a guy.”

Steve wasn’t one to dwell on such things and Tony knew he said it to distract him from the truly evil sounding laughter that was accompanying more screams from people walking through the woods nearby.

“Hammer?”

“He turned to run and ran right into a tree.” Bucky’s voice was filled with a hint of vindictive amusement. He knew Bucky had hated Justin from the moment he’d heard how he spoke to Tony.

The story had the no doubt desired result.

Tony was suitably distracted as they led him along and he imagined the entire scene. Bucky drenched in blood, wielding a chainsaw and terrifying Justin Hammer. He wanted the video.

They led him through a backdoor and into a room that was well lit, filled with unused costumes and props.

It was _warm_.

There were still screams and the sounds of chainsaws but in the brightly lit room with both of his boyfriends they were distant in the way that a horror movie was. He could simply imagine someone had left the TV on loud a few rooms over.

“I can’t believe Natasha managed to get you here.”           

“I didn’t know it was this one.” Tony muttered. He turned his eyes towards Bucky and Steve. In the light he could see their costumes better.

They really did look like a pair of serial killers.

“Why do you have a wicked looking knife covered in blood?”

It looked real. It looked like someone had run it through someone and then casually attached it to some kind of holster.

“To scare people with.”

Bucky whipped it out expertly and with a flick of his wrist held it handle out towards Tony. The whole thing was surprisingly hot and Tony’s lips parted as his cheeks flushed lightly.

“I think he liked that, Buck.”

Bucky grinned at him. It was a slow and wicked kind of thing that had heat twisting in Tony’s gut in a far too pleasant way.

Tony reached out to take the handle and the knife slipped from Bucky’s open hand. It felt heavy, felt real, but a touch to the blade revealed it dull. The end was even covered in such a way that there was no worry of a point.

“I’ve been running the chainsaw for the past three nights. Thought it might be interesting to try something different.” Bucky still had a look on his face that promised Tony nothing but hours of pleasure that Tony knew his boyfriend was more than capable of providing.

Bucky’s hands were magic and his mouth even more so.

“Who kept touching me in the maze?” he turned the blade over again and handed it back as Steve pressed against his side, arm curled around him and body a delightful warm weight.

“They rotate between the three rooms.”

There was something to Steve’s tone.

“It was you.”

Steve offered an innocent grin. “I recognized your voice and you were the only one still in the maze.”

“How the fuck did you know it was me?”

“There are night vision cameras so we can make sure no one gets hurt or if someone needs help we can get to them.”

Tony could feel Bucky’s laughter shaking him where he sat next to Tony. “You both are monsters. Terrifying your poor, vulnerable boyfriend.” He tilted his chin up, crossed his arms and relaxed into the very familiar teasing. It was comforting in a way it probably shouldn’t be. “I need new boyfriends. I’m sure there is someone out there who doesn’t want to scare me to death.”

“It’s not my fault I have problems keeping my hands off of you.” Steve pressed against Tony and warm hands curled around him, lazily stroking, as Tony kept his head turned away even when Bucky started trying to cajole him into acknowledging him.

That was how he found himself hauled onto Bucky’s lap with warm lips pressed to his neck. Steve slid himself forward, tangling their legs together, so he could lean right into Tony’s space to claim his lips.

He managed seconds of resistance before he melted into them with a soft sigh. This was a far better way to spend the night than being scared out of his mind and stumbling through the dark while people dressed as monsters and murderers went out of their way to terrify him.

“Why don’t we take you back to our apartment and show you just why you shouldn’t go looking for replacements?” Bucky’s lips moved to suck against the base of his neck, lazily worrying his skin lightly between his teeth. Tony knew he was going to have a very obvious mark when Bucky finished.

Steve pulled back. His hands curled around Tony’s right and raised it up to press a light kiss to Tony’s palm all the while staring into Tony’s eyes.

“You make a compelling— _fuck_ _Bucky_ —argument.” Tony’s breathing hitched. This was probably not the place for this. There were still people screaming nearby and the sounds that had been terrifying him since he’d been dragged through the front door accompanied them just beyond the walls of the room they were in. It was hardly the place to have sex.

Bucky’s mouth dragged up to nibble on his ear. Tony shivered and whined as Steve’s hands slipped under his shirt. “It would be even more compelling with a bed.”

“And less clothing.”

“Possibly a pair of handcuffs.”

“Warming lube.”

“If you don’t get me the fuck out of here right now—”

The door opened and a guy who looked like he’d stepped right out of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre stood there blinking at them. “Seriously? What the fuck guys?” he pulled the mask off and Tony stared at Clint who was giving them the single most judgmental look Tony had ever seen.

“Did you find them?”

Natasha poked her head in through the doorway and Tony threw the nearest object right at her head without pausing. It soared past her when she shifted to the side and looked at him completely unimpressed.

“To think I was worried someone had murdered you.” She reached forward, grabbed onto Clint and hauled him back out of the door without another word but Tony had seen the amusement.

“Home?” Steve asked from where he still had his hands under Tony’s shirt.

Tony could feel Bucky shifting behind him, “Great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something completely different from the WinterIron and Stony fics I posted for Halloween. For some reason I kept stalling when it came to finding an idea for this. I didn't want to do vampires, werewolves or witches because I'd already done those.
> 
> I hadn't attempted something with everyone being completely human. This ended up being the fifth Stuckony idea I started to write and the only one I finished.
> 
> I've got my fingers crossed that you all like this one. If you haven't read my other two Halloween themed fics, "Temptation" and "Moonlight", you should check them out and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the three little treats I wrote for you since I can't give you any candy for Halloween.


End file.
